


A Tale of Two Lovers

by a_dusky_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Angel!Castiel, Angels vs. Demons, Ballad Narrative, Childhood Friends, Experimental Style, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rimming, Wing Kink, Young Love, dadstiel, human!Sam, human!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: ...Come one, come all,Hear ye this tale of two men,‘Tis a tale of kingdoms and wars -- a tale of a love that would transcendThe enmity of a hundred years,And more than one fence to mend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This particular piece was inspired by one of my favorite Bollywood films of all times (Aaja Nachle, if you're interested in looking it up), though it went in a completely different direction than what I was aiming for... if y'all are interested, I may just rewrite it as a full-length fic, lemme know how you like it!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for putting this together and for the gorgeous banner! It's been amazing, a real way to challenge myself, since I'm definitely a long-fic writer and this is totally new for me. :) Hence, the experimental ballad-style... also, poetry. Performance poetry. Enjoy!

**A TALE OF TWO LOVERS**

 

_ Come one, come all, _

_ Hear ye this tale of two men, _

_ ‘Tis a tale of kingdoms and wars - _

_ \- a tale of a love that would transcend _

_ The enmity of a hundred years, _

_ And more than one fence to mend - _

 

The first time they met was at the Singer Academy. Both of them were still wee-faced children, barely out of their diapers and able to speak - Castiel was just approaching six summers and Dean four. They didn't know, of course, that they were supposed to be enemies. What did children care for the wars of adults or the worries that plagued their lands as long as they could run around and be happy? 

The wars between Angelica, Demonia and Gardenia raged on outside these walls, and while Gardenia and Angelica were technically allied together to fight off the fierce demons, they’d been at war with one another long before the black-eyed inhabitants of Demonia came into the picture. But Singer Academy was a safe space for both - angel or human, the Singer family had opened their homes to all children alike, without any discrimination. 

So when a young Castiel saw the golden-haired little boy sobbing by himself underneath the tree he usually sat below, he simply waddled over to him and bent down to pat his head.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

The child froze, looking up at Castiel with glassy, wide eyes - the elder boy’s breath hitched. 

They were the prettiest color of green he’d ever seen, so big and bright and scared. Flecks of gold lined the dark green and suddenly, all the angel wanted to do was wrap both his arms and wings around him and keep him warm and dry those tears. 

“G’away,” the boy snarled in response, sniffling and wiping his tears with a dirty hand. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Castiel stammered, not quite understanding the way his heart was hammering against his chest. “I… I just don't want you to be alone.” His tone was shy and the young boy’s scowl faded and he looked away. 

“I  _ am  _ alone,” he said petulantly, “Father and Mother left me here.”

He began to sniffle again, voice going watery with tears. Castiel hesitated, but then pushed forward, sitting down next to him. Gently, he raised his raven-colored wings and dropped one over his companion.

Startled, the young boy looked up, staring at him suspiciously.

“My parents left me here as well,” Castiel whispered. “I’m all alone too… but we can be alone together?”

He moved to drag his wing away, but a soft, shy grip on his feathers stopped him. Castiel looked to see the younger boy quietly grasping at them, leaning into them and rubbing his tears away. 

“You be my friend?” he murmured, sniffling.

Castiel moved closer and wrapped his arm around him as well, cocooning them with his wings. 

“Yes,” he sighed, “I’ll be your friend, uh-”

“Dean,” the boy answered, “I’m Dean.” 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled, “I’m Castiel.” 

_ \- so was forged the bond _

_ Between an angel and a man _

_ A forbidden love of children _

_ That would last a hundred life-spans. _

_ But alas! Ere this tale were to end jolly, _

_ We must bear strife, _

_ ‘Twas that which happened, _

_ For one was engaged to be married to a wife -  _

Dean was only fourteen years old when he was ordered back to his father’s. The armies of Demonia seemed to be retreating and Lord Winchester thought that it was a good time for his son to learn the affairs of state, learn to look after his provinces in service of their king. 

But more importantly, the Winchester patriarch thought that it was about high time the young man met his fiancee, a lovely young woman who would one day be his wife and rule over the Winchester provinces with him. 

Dean didn't want to go. 

Neither did Castiel want him to leave - his chest went tight with the knowledge that Dean would one day belong to another. Jealousy stirred hot in is breast, but he pushed it down; he had no right to Dean, no right to demand that of his best friend.

It wasn’t like  _ Dean  _ loved him back.

“I don't want to go,” the younger boy snarled. “First, he kicks me out… and now he wants me back?”

“Dean,” Sam spoke up from where he was reclining against what had become their tree. Castiel blinked, having almost forgotten the youngest boy’s presence; he’d joined them when Dean was eight years old and after a brief period discomfort (Castiel did not like sharing his friend), the three of them had become inseparable. 

“Dean, you don't have to go,” the boy continued softly, “You can tell Father no, you can-”

“Really Sammy?” Dean interrupted, “You really think Dad’s gonna let me say no to him?”

Sam fell silent and looked up at Castiel, who turned his gaze away, swallowing hard. He was an angel, he had more strength than any human, but right now… he had never felt more helpless. 

“Dean,” he whispered, shaking quietly, “Dean, I-”

A warm hand closed over his shoulder and instinctively, he wrapped his wings around both the boys, grouping up in a huddle that had become their own way of expressing warmth. 

“I know, Cas,” came the harsh, rough whisper. “I know.”

There was nothing more to be said - and the burning secret of his love, Castiel held heavy in his heart as he watched Dean’s chariot take him away once and for all. 

_ \- the war raged long and hard, _

_ And youngsters grew into men haggard. _

_ Decades with no word to pass betwixt them, _

_ Ere they could once more in a humdrum -  _

The sound of a twig breaking gave him a pause and Castiel came to a halt, staring down at the forest floor with a frown. 

He was scouting the perimeter for the troops he’d left behind, sent on ahead by General Zachariah to ensure that they weren’t walking straight into a demon’s traps. The war was reaching its peak; the leaders of Gardenia and Angelica hoped that if they could bring the king of Demonia, Lucifer, to his knees, then perhaps this madness would finally be over and the people would get their peace. 

Castiel wasn’t so sure - all he and the children of his generation had ever known was the war and the strife. And when the war with Demonia ended, he feared that a new war would begin, for the tensions between Gardenia and Angelica were growing worse. Each side blamed the other for how long  _ this  _ war had dragged and he knew that things were reaching the breaking point. 

Which was why this mission was crucial - if they could capture the elusive Princess Meg, Lucifer’s daughter and his second-in-command, they could gain the upper hand. 

The sound of hooves stopped him in his tracks and Castiel retracted his wings, hiding them quickly behind his back as he twined himself around a tree and looked down. 

He froze at the dark, black horse that clobbered up - he knew that horse.

_ Impala. _

He knew that rider. 

_ Dean. _

The sandy mop of golden hair was still the same, but the shoulders had broadened and there was a hint of stubble on the youthful face which had matured into hard lines and frowns. Where once, lanky arms and fingers had yanked at Castiel’s feathers gently, now, muscled arms banded about the horse, rugged fingers pulling at her mane softly as Dean whispered praises into her ear. 

It had been years, but Castiel could never forget the love his best friend had once held for the foal his mother had gifted him - ‘twas the last thing she ever gave him before her untimely demise. 

Before he knew what he was doing, the angel had dropped to the ground, floating down softly to stand in front of the man he loved - the man who was probably wed to another by now, who had probably fathered a number of children with the woman he’d been engaged to. 

“Hello Dean,” he said quietly. 

Green eyes, still so wide and so very beautiful, still flecked with spots of gold, stared up at Castiel uncomprehendingly for a long, quiet moment before they widened in recognition. 

“Ca-Cas?” Dean stammered,  _ “Cas?”  _

“Indeed, old friend,” he smiled and Dean dropped the reins to Impala and threw his leg over her side, jumping off. Before he knew it, Castiel was being wrapped up in arms that had once been so familiar. 

His wings fluttered in excitement as they closed around Dean and he raised his own arms to hesitantly wrap them around his long-lost friend. Dark, black feathers closed around the younger man and Castiel breathed in deeply, heart thundering in his chest - Dean now smelled of leather and cherries, but beneath it, the old smell of smoky paper and warm apples still lingered. 

“It’s good to see you,” Dean slapped his back as they stepped away and Castiel tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

_ \- but the angel could only watch from afar, _

_ For the man he loved belonged to another. _

_ ‘Twas pain as he’d not seen even in the war, _

_ A chasm to never be bridged -  _

“De-Dean,” Castiel gasped, shooting up. In his mind’s eye, he could see the younger man, sinfully beautiful, as he wrapped his mouth around the angel’s manhood, licking the tip of his cock before swallowing him whole. Behind him, he could feel his wings flutter, the slick wetness of his mating oils dripping down the side of his hips and he arched his back, stroking himself without pause. 

“Dean,” he keened again, reaching behind himself to press at his swollen glands; he covered his fingers with his oil and brought it back to his penis, the mixed wetness of his precome and his oils easing the way for his hands. 

What would it feel like for  _ Dean  _ to do it? 

The thought pushed him over the edge and he clenched his eyes shut as he came, hard and fast, his mind picturing the young hunter on his knees, taking everything Castiel could give him. Behind his eyes, he could see the way the clearing lit up once, twice, as he pulsed in his own hand, the wetness coating his fingers warmly before he sighed and relaxed against the tree. 

He should get up, should clean up before the hunter returned from where he’d gone searching for food. Dean hadn’t hesitated before joining Castiel on the scouting mission and the angel had to admit, it felt good to have his old friend by his side again.

Even if it was the most painful thing he’d ever experienced. 

Dean was close,  _ so  _ close, but he’d never been farther away from Castiel; he was married, the angel had to keep reminding himself. No matter how much he wanted to reach out and simply grab him and mount him, Dean  _ wasn’t  _ his mate - he belonged to another, he would have married the young Braeden maiden as he was meant to. 

And here Castiel was, using him for his own pleasure -

“Oh fuck.”

The breathed whisper had him shooting up, eyes widening at the sight of Dean standing there in front of him, watching with jaws open. 

Castiel turned away quickly, throwing his wings over himself to cover his modesty, refusing to meet the hunter’s gaze. 

“How long have you been there?” he asked stiffly, heart racing, hoping and praying that Dean hadn’t  _ seen  _ it all,  _ hadn’t  _ heard - 

“Long enough,” came the quiet whisper and Castiel’s heart sank. 

“Dean,” he stammered, “Dean, I-”

He didn't get any further than that; two warm hands pulled him up and a hot, wet mouth was pressing itself against him clumsily. Castiel froze, wings - still sodden from his arousal and release - fluttering, before he realized what was happening. 

_ Dean  _ was  _ kissing  _ him. 

For a long, quiet moment, he stood still, savoring the feel of the warm mouth against his, before he pushed him away, painfully aware that he had  _ no  _ right to this, that Dean was  _ not  _ his. 

“What are you doing?” he asked harshly. 

Dean stumbled back, frowning. “Cas,” he began. 

“I will not lead you into adultery,” he snarled, “You’re married to another, Dean Winchester, I cannot-”

“Didn't seem to stop you from jackin’ off to me,” Dean snapped back.

Castiel fell silent, flushing - he  _ had  _ masturbated to Dean just now,  _ had  _ committed the sin of wanting a married man.

But he’d  _ loved  _ Dean for as long as he’d known him, loved him longer than Lisa Braeden had even known of his existence.

Affectionate hands reached out to cup his face and Castiel found himself looking into those golden-flecked green eyes again, wide with warmth and love.

“I’m  _ yours _ , Cas,” he whispered, resting his forehead against the angel’s. “Always have been, always will be.”

“You’re married,” he pointed out miserably. “Dean, I-”

Dean shook his head, chuckling softly. “I’m not,” he replied, “I couldn't say yes… not when my heart belonged to another.”

Castiel stiffened, watching him incredulously.

“Yo-you’re  _ not? _ ” he repeated and Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist and bringing him closer. Castiel yelped as the hunter ran his hands over his still-swollen oil glands, the slight pressure almost too much for his over-sensitive skin. 

“I love you, you dork,” he sighed, “Been waitin’ for you.”

Castiel growled at that - Dean  _ wasn’t  _ mated to another, Dean was waiting for  _ him _ . The thought sent another jolt of arousal running through him; he pounced on the hunter, pushing them both to the ground and Dean laughed, banding his arms about the angel, burying his face in Castiel’s neck.

Behind them, Impala neighed, but both men ignored her. Castiel flicked his fingers, quickly murmuring a spell, and Dean’s breeches vanished, leaving him as naked as he himself was. 

“Dean,” Castiel nuzzled his cheek, “Beloved.” 

“Cas,” he panted back, raking his hands through sodden feathers, making Castiel cry out as he found the sensitive spot behind his wings and pressed down. His cock was quickly stiffening again, filling with blood, and he could feel Dean’s answering hardness poking at his thighs. 

Bending down, he captured his mate’s - _his_ mate \- lips with his own, this time unhesitantly licking into his mouth. Dean tasted of smoky leather and cherries and he growled softly as the younger man wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing their groins closer, rubbing against one another. 

“Dean,” he whispered, “Dean, I-”

“Inside me,” Dean commanded, “Fuck me, Cas, please,  _ love -” _

He snarled at the endearment from Dean’s lips, kissing and nipping his way down the hunter’s body. Dean’s back arched off the ground as he nibbled on a dusky, sweat-covered nipple, fascinated by the way it swelled for him, before moving further down to nose at golden pubic hair, breathing in the earthy scent that was his mate. 

Reaching behind himself, he coated his fingers in his oil and bent down. Dean stared at him through half-closed eyelids, fists clenching and unclenching, and Castiel was driven by the sudden need to claim him, to love him, to  _ mate  _ him -

He reached forward, hissing softly as his swollen glands wept oil, the pleasure sparking through his entire body. Bending down, he licked down the length of Dean’s manhood, enjoying his mate’s breathy sob and then moved to his ass. Gently, he blew hot air against Dean’s hole, pressing a warm kiss to the sensitive skin there. 

He forked his tongue and licked curiously; Dean cried out loud at the first hot swipe and Castiel felt the answer wetness coat his fingers from his own oil glands. For long, quiet moments, there were no sounds except the rough pants and grunts and Dean’s quiet pleas of  _ Cas, Cas, Cas _ as the angel opened him up tenderly with his tongue. 

Finally, he pulled up, bringing his dripping hands forward to rub his oil over his cock. Bending down, he rested his forehead against Dean’s, breathing warmly against his face and kissing his eyelids. 

“You’re certain?” he murmured. Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Castiel, burying his hands in his wings and pulling lightly. Castiel yelped, moaning softly as his fingers found his sodden feathers and stroked, pleasure sparking through every nerve ending. 

“ _ Fuck _ me, Cas,” he commanded again, “Mate me.”

Needing no further encouragement, the angel lined himself up against the hunter's hole, capturing his lips with his own. Dean’s back arched off the ground and Castiel swallowed his yelp as he drove into him, burying himself fully to the hilt - his mate was hot, warm and wet around him, squeezing tightly, and all he wanted was to pound into him until they were both writhing with mindless pleasure. 

He paused for a moment, allowing Dean to adjust and the hunter panted, clenching around him.

“Move,” he snarled and Castiel obeyed without question, pulling out almost fully and then slamming back in, loving the way Dean gasped his name, sobbing out his release as he fucked in and out of him.

Dean was  _ beautiful _ , back arched, mouth thrown open, wanton in his pleasure, sweat beading his brow as he grasped at Castiel’s feathers blindly. He raked his fingers down his oil-glands, fingering them wetly and the angel moaned, reaching for his neck and clamping his teeth around the tender skin there. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered, “Be mine. Please.”

Castiel’s teeth sank into the side of Dean’s neck as his orgasm was punched out of him, his seed filling Dean’s clenching channel as the hunter’s own hot release painted their bellies white between them. 

_ \- and thus was the mark made, _

_ A claim laid to twine two lovers together. _

_ But treacherous waters they would still have to wade _

_ Through, ere they receive their happy forever - _

 

Castiel was yanked out of his sleep suddenly and he shot up gasping, as his chest tightened with fear. At the back of his mind, he could feel his mate’s terrified call, a plea for help. His wings reared up, ready to go to his mate, ready to defend his lover - 

\- only to be held back in chains as the angel struggled, magic pushing him back.

He snarled, pulling against it, panic rising steadily; Dean, where was Dean, he had to find  _ Dean, Dean, Dean - _

“Well, well, well,” came a soft, silky whisper. “Hello angel.” 

Castiel looked up to see a tall, pale man standing there with a smirk on his face. His blood ran cold as he took in the dark, dull wings that drooped behind him - he knew those skeletal frames, had heard enough stories about them and seen enough paintings of them to recognize them on sight. 

_ Lucifer. _

“Where’s Dean?” he growled, “Where’s my mate?”

The fallen angel - once a part of Angelica’s glorious line, now the father of all of Demonia’s scoundrels - laughed, a raspy chuckle that grated on Castiel’s ears. 

“Defiling yourself like that,” he chortled, “You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

“Where is my mate, Lucifer?” he snapped, “I will not ask again. If you’ve done something to him -”

“What will you do, young seraph?” came the amused answer. “What can you do, tied up like this?”

And Castiel could only snarl and snap his wings forward menacingly. For he was tied up, and no matter how many times Dean called out for him, he could not go to his mate, could not answer that call -

_ \- but heroes never fight alone, _

_ For ask and the noble shall receive. _

_ Elsewhere, a brother rolled a sinew and a bone _

_ To summon another angel ere they would have to grieve - _

 

“What the hell?”

“Are you Gabriel?” Sam asked, wide-eyed, long hair flopping into his face as he stared down at the short midget-man standing inside the circle of holy oil. 

The man scowled back at him, impressive wide wings fluttering angrily as he opened his mouth to snap back. “Depends on who’s asking,” he snarled. “Kid, lemme out or I’ll-”

“My brother’s been captured,” Sam interrupted. 

“And why the fuck do I care about a human?” the angel growled. “We’re in the middle of a war and you -”

“Because,” Sam said softly, “My brother is Dean Winchester, and he’s mated to Castiel.” 

Gabriel froze, eyes narrowing at him. “Explain,” he ordered and Sam’s heart rose; maybe Dean wasn’t lost, after all. 

_ \- an alliance new forged, _

_ Two brothers fought their way _

_ Through demons and monsters that gorged _

_ On the flesh of the innocent. _

 

_ A boy-king to fight with his hands, _

_ And an archangel his wings, _

_ ‘Twas a battle fierce, for both lands _

_ Came together to pull strings - _

This time when Castiel awoke, he wasn’t alone.

Warmth suffused him and he rolled over, feeling his mate’s pliant body around him, wings fluttering forward to wrap around Dean, who groaned and buried his fingers in - 

Dean? 

_ Dean! _

Castiel shot up, blood pounding through his head as he stared down at his mate, watching him incredulously. The last thing he remembered was being tied up in Lucifer’s lair, the distant sounds of battle echoing in his ears even as he struggled futilely against the bonds holding him back. 

“Awake, are you, Cassie?” 

He looked up to see his elder brother and commander watching them with a wide smirk on his face. 

“Gabriel?” he asked confusedly. “What?”

The archangel sighed, rolling his eyes. He opened up a lollipop, crinkling up the wrapper and tossing it to the side as he threw it into his mouth and glared at the younger angel. 

“You and your idiot husband went and got yourselves caught,” he muttered, “And your dumb moose of a brother-in-law summoned me to get you out.” 

_ Brother-in-law- _

Castiel gasped in recognition. “Sam,” he murmured softly, warmth filling his heart as he remembered the younger boy who’d left the Singer Academy not long after Dean. 

He paused for a moment; neither he nor Dean had talked about their families or the feuding, sour relationships between the angels and the humans. The war had torn apart all sides and he knew that Lord Winchester would not be happy to find his son mated to an angel. 

_ \- but the angel was wrong, _

_ This last battle had a new love forged, _

_ For the angels who walked among _

_ The demons fearlessly in search of the lost pair. _

 

_ And so came down an old hatred, _

_ A new dawn to begin, _

_ And a childhood love matured _

_ Into making new kith and kin -  _

“Marry me,” Dean breathed hot against Castiel’s mouth as he pulled at the angel’s cock. 

Castiel’s hips stuttered below him and Dean grinned widely, hitching those thick thighs up further and sinking into him fully. He grasped at those familiar, warm wings and dragged his fingers through sodden feathers, squeezing at the angel’s oil-glands, kissing his neck. 

“Marry me,” he whispered again, “marry me, love.”

Castiel keened at the endearment like he always did and Dean watched in smug satisfaction as the angel spilled hot and wet over his hands. 

Panting, those blue eyes stared up at the hunter, who smirked back and raised his hands to lick it free of the come coating it. Without another word, he pulled out and slammed back in, now chasing his own climax.

Castiel’s wings twitched with the over-sensitivity, but he simply moaned, clenching tight around Dean. 

“Yes,” he growled, the rough voice echoing in Dean’s ears, “Yes, beloved. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Everything whited out as Dean spasmed once, twice, thrice, before he was spilling hot and wet into Castiel, a sob rising up his chest as he stared into the eyes of his mate, his husband-to-be. 

“Love you,” he murmured, “God, Cas, love you, love you so  _ much- _ ”

“And I you,” the angel cut him off, grabbing him for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. “I love you, Dean, my beloved.”

_ \- and so were united the lovers, _

_ After a long and arduous wait, _

_ But their tale ends not here, _

_ For the war had yet to abate. _

 

_ ‘Twould be years more _

_ Ere peace would walk the land, _

_ And then, a chubby-cheeked child, _

_ For their family to expand - _

 

“Gods, Cas,” Dean breathed as they walked into the newly set-up nursery of the castle. “She’s beautiful.”

Castiel smiled, holding the fledgling up for the hunter, who pulled her into his own arms. The baby yawned nuzzling into his chest, her soft wings fluttering forward to wrap around him gently as she drooled on his shirt. 

“How could anyone not want her?” he whispered. 

Glassy eyes fought to stay awake and Dean chuckled, running his hands through her hair as Castiel shrugged, expression arranged into carefully neutral features. But Dean knew his husband, knew how much it angered him that angels could abandon this baby just like that. 

Because she was half-human, Cas had informed him, when they found her - he could sense her angelic grace mixing with her human soul, and for angels, that was an abomination of the worst kind. 

It had been decades, and peace flourished between them, but peace didn't necessarily mean acceptance. 

“They’re all dicks, baby girl,” Dean rocked his daughter back and forth, “Ignore ‘em. You’re the most gorgeous princess, aren’t you?” 

She gurgled happily, resting her chin on his shoulder and Castiel watched them fondly, kissing Dean’s cheek as he slowly lowered her into her crib. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, “Your Daddy’s angel and Papa’s princess, aren’t you, kiddo?” 

_ Red-haired and green-eyed, _

_ With a smile that dimpled, _

_ Golden wings for the angel to guide _

_ Into a flight that would take her far and wide, _

_ She was the human’s baby, _

_ And the angel’s legacy.  _

_ Thus, we close the tale of these lovers, _

_ But not say goodbye, _

_ For an end is but another beginning  _

_ And a new story to swear by.  _

 


End file.
